Away From Love
by HB always
Summary: so Hiei's leaving for college, and what's this botan wrote him a note saying...what? HieiBotan


Away From Love

By Rikku Minouke

Disclaimer: Yeah so what if it hasn't been on the news, I now own YYH (RIKKU WAKE UP!) What! I don't own it! Just my luck. No more lawyers please.

**A/N:**I'm really tired tonight and Ihad a interview today to be on student counsil and whoa was that guy hot, anyways I hope I'm accepteda lot of people signed up. Also my brothers moving up to college like right after my birthday which is in like...10 days! may 22nd! n.n yay. oh, I hope you enjoy and if anyone is wondering y i haven't updated any of my other stories there's a section in my profile that says why, kind of hard to miss. n.n bye!

* * *

Finally I'm getting out of this town! I'm leaving for college, leaving everything behind…leaving Botan over an hours drive away. My best friend and my soul mate, though she might never know or return those feelings.

Today is my graduation party and since I don't have many relatives all my friends showed up. That's including Botan. This is going to be difficult because it's going to be the last time I see her. No way am I going to be coming back. If people want to see me they better come up to visit. Botan wouldn't come to visit me unless she had a really good reason, that woman is so stubborn. That's one of the reasons I love her.

"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke, my buddy since kindergarten came up to me. At his side was Keiko, his woman and from what I hear the two are to be married. Lucky him to get the girl he's always loved. "Excited to finally be away from this town of rejects?"

"In a way," I smirked and glanced behind him to see Kurama walking up smiling.

"Hope you don't mind, didn't get you a gift," Yusuke put his arm around Keiko's shoulder. "Was a bit busy." With that said Keiko's face reddened.

"Yusuke you jerk!" Keiko slapped him and walked away, leaving Yusuke stumbling after her. He would never learn how to treat women right. Than again never would I. My eyes zeroed in on Botan who had just entered the room looking for something.

"Tell her," Kurama whispered next to me. I had forgotten he was there. Damn his sneakiness. "Maybe she might go visit you or worse, return your feelings."

"If you keep mumbling I might slip your throat with a butter knife," I told him, not even glancing in his direction, but still watching Botan. "I heard it's quite painful."

"I wouldn't know," Kurama laughed and Botan looked in my direction. As she spotted me a smile formed and she waved and made her way over. "I must go now. Koenma told me to pick up his date for him."

"Have fun with that," Botan told him with a huge smile. Kurama walked away and that smile dropped. "Who the heck are all these people? I swear I had met every member of your family that hadn't disowned you."

"I have no idea who most of these people are," I chuckled lightly. This girl was the only person who could make me do that. "At least they gave me presents or money."

"I'm not sure they all do," Botan told me scanning the room. "I thought I saw someone come in, grab food, and then take off."

"They will then die a pain filled death…" I started but she cut me off. If anyone else did that they wouldn't be breathing.

"Not filled by you," Botan told me. "It's bad luck to curse someone. Plus you don't need anything else on your record. I'm surprised Tokyo let you into their college with your criminal record. Watch yourself buddy."

"Hun, like I have before," I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. It was hard to look at her today. Yukina waved at me from outside and motioned for me to come out. Botan refused my offer to come along and I left.

That day dragged on and on. Most of it was spent with Yusuke and Kuwabara, while Botan was with Yukina and Keiko inside. Truthfully I wanted to spend it all with Botan, but I maybe only got an hour with her through out the whole day. My last day to see her and she didn't talk to me very long and left before I could say good bye…forever.

**

* * *

xx Next week in the college dorms xx Next week in the college dorms **

* * *

I was looking through all the letters I was given the day of my graduation party. Thankfully some people gave me a hundred dollars. It was pretty cool. That will pay for food this week. Kurama even gave me a hundred. Maybe I'll write him a thank you note… maybe…

Yusuke and Keiko gave me fifty dollars and a gift card for twenty at Target. Target? That was very…thoughtful for them.

Koenma didn't give me any money. He instead gave me a laptop. That's was great, I didn't have to buy one myself. What a great employer he was. I might even miss working for him. Kuwabara was so predictable it made me laugh. My sister and him went in together and got me a desk set. Yukina probably bought it herself.

What really caught my eye was the card from Botan. It was in the middle of the huge stack, but I saved it for last. The envelope wasn't very thick, looked like a thin letter. Carefully I opened it, thinking about her the whole time.

It was a note, a long letter. When I unfolded it a picture of the two of us together fell out. This sight of it made my eyes water. She was smiling…actually we were both smiling and full of joy. I remember that night, it was at the Christmas party last year where we accidentally came in through the mistletoe and kissed. That was a night to remember. Although one thing I didn't remember was when this was taken. It was a perfect picture of the two of us, her arms around my neck, leaning over my shoulder, and the two of us smiling into each other's eyes. Priceless.

Slowly I started to read what she had written.

_Dear Hiei,_

_You probably don't even read these cards, you might just look for money and then throw them away. That's one of the reasons I added the picture. The other reason was because I wanted you to remember me. Truthfully I don't want you to come back, I know you won't and no way do I want to bring you to a place you hate. _

_As you read this I want you to think of me and the years we had together. All the way back to before preschool. Through our fights and through our laughter. No matter where you go in life bring a piece of me too fore I will always love you in my heart. _

_I didn't want to tell you when you where still here because I knew you would stay and I don't want you too. Not that I would mind, it's just deep down I know you can make something of yourself and I would only drag you down. No way would I want to do that. _

_To remember the time we didn't talk to each other for over a month and you thought it was because I was upset you started dating Mukuro? Well, it wasn't. Sure I was jealous but it was because I had finally realized how much I love you and then my dad had died. Since he was gone I had to take care of my mother. _

_You probably didn't even know my father was alive. He is…or he was. The man just traveled a lot on business and is rarely home. When he passed on my mother was distressed to a healthy level and I needed to care for her. Without him, she told me, there is no reason for living. Then she looked at me and smiled. Softly she whispered, but there is so much of him in you and I know you need me. With you by my side I think I can make it. _

_You might be miles away and with another woman but I know you loved me at one time. And while you did love me I knew what my mother was talking about. Deep inside you will have never left and that there is still us in everything I look at. Not on my life would I want to change that. _

_Alright, right now you're probably grossed our at the feelings in this letter. But if you do throw it away then remember it in your heart. If you keep it look back and smile at our friendship. _

_One more thing…never come back home Hiei Jaganshi. Not even for your sister, she'll go to you. Don't come back for Yusuke, Kurama, Koenma, or even Kuwabara, they'll head up to Tokyo to see you as well. If you even think about coming back to see me, you better bash your head in, I'm not going to visit and you better not either. Although I might send you a letter here and there, but I better not see your handsome face in this town again. _

_With love, Botan Koi_

**

* * *

xx Four Months Later xxFour Months Later**

* * *

I, Botan, am so bored right now! Argh! There is absolutely no body in town tonight. Kurama, Yukina, Yusuke, Keiko, _and _Kuwabara went up to Tokyo this weekend leaving me with Koenma and Rikku. Scratch that, Koenma took Rikku and two of her friends up to Kyoto for a concert. I personally think they blackmailed him into doing so.

Alright, so I was sitting in gazebo thinking about what to do when thoughts of Hiei clouded my mind. It's been a while since his graduation party and I miss him very much but I will keep my word of not seeing him and I won't write him a letter until Christmas. That man is my life and I told him to go away. I am stupid to so but he's worth more then what I can give him here.

College didn't except me and plus I need to stay home to run my mothers catering career. The job makes a lot of money in a town like this where people are all graduating and getting married. I won't get married. No man will win my heart like Hiei did.

"What to do, what to do," I sighed to myself as the minutes of my break time ticked away. Mom was waiting for me to take over for her any day now, but I'm still learning the ropes.

"You could start by explaining yourself," I husky voice demanded from behind me. Slowly I turned around and sucked in a breath. Hiei…was so handsome.

"Why have you come here?" I asked calmly forcing myself not to huge him. "I told you not to, but still you show yourself. What is wrong with you?"

"Hun," Hiei smirked. "Stubborn as hell still I see."

"Meaning?" I glared at him even if I wanted to laugh.

"Meaning you won't face your fears," Hiei told me, glaring back all the same.

"Face my fears?" I asked him with a sarcastic laugh. "I was the one who told you that I loved you, not the other way around." Oh, I had him there.

"Yes, you did, but you were afraid to do so in person," Hiei smirked again.

"It sounded better on paper, plus …why am I explaining this to you?" I asked shaking my head lightly and now standing up. "If you even read that letter you'd understand."

"Understand what? That you are in love with me but at the same time not in love with me?" Hiei cocked his head to the side.

"Did you drive all the way down here to mock me Hiei?" I asked walking past him. I maybe got two feet before he grabbed my arm to twirl me back toward him. Somehow I ended up pressed against his chest with my arms on his shoulders. His head lowered and his mouth then covered mine. Hiei backed me up so I was pressed against the front post of the gazebo. His tongue sliding into my mouth and dominating my mouth.

"Say my name again," Hiei whispered into my ear when we broke for air. My arms circled around him neck pressing me closer to him.

"Hiei," I whispered breathlessly back.

"Do you love me?" he asked kissing my neck

"You know I do Hiei," I tilted my head to the side giving him more access.

"Say it Botan," Hiei's hands gripped my waist.

"I love you Hiei," I told him now looking into his eyes. When I blinked I felt his lips press against me again. My mouth opened to him.

"Botan," Hiei said breathlessly. "Will you marry me?" That shocked me slightly and I blinked several times and taking a deep breath. My voice was gone at this moment so nothing came out. "Botan, I love you so much. I would enjoy nothing more then for you to agree."

"What about college?" I finally made out. I wouldn't have it if he dropped out.

"I'll come visit you on weekends and holidays," Hiei smiled a sweet smile at me. His hands still gripping my waist.

"Hiei, I love you!" forcefully I threw myself against him and kissed Hiei with everything I had. "Yes I'll marry you!"


End file.
